nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Darby Donahue
Darby Donahue is a character role-played by dogwithabanana. Description Darby is a lean looking fellow with a subtle fitness to him. He wears a black cap and black-framed sunglasses/glasses depending on the weather outside, his top is gray with black sleeves pulled to his elbows and he regularly wears his denim blue jeans with his favorite pair of bright red "Converts" brand shoes. Sometimes, he can be seen wearing black leather gloves. His voice is timid yet kind to the regular stranger, subjectively approachable and friendly. His behavior is observationally one that is quiet and avoiding conflict, very compliant to the rules and stuck to his moral code tying him to the 'Lawful Good' category. His complexion is white and his facial features are slightly average looking. Backstory Darby was born to a mother who was in the US Army at the time as a Captain and an unknown father who disappeared. Soon after the disappearance, his mother would return home from a sickness resulting in a medical discharge, weakening her physically and rendering her unable to continue her job. Darby was, at a very young age of 8, left to take care of his mother with the help of mysterious relatives who would stop by from time to time to talk in private with his dying mother. He made the promise to her that he'd see her proud before her time came, prompting him to be an orderly school student, acing his tests, subjects and avoiding trouble with the school bullies. This, however, left him to be highly inept at social events. Slowly developing a lack of understanding with other people in the coming years. His added misunderstanding of the disappearance of his father led to a falling out between him and his mother. In the heat of the moment, his mother compared him to his own father, infuriating him and provoking him to physically harm her. His guilt and self-deemed failure to his goal of making his own mother proud created a huge divide and essentially disintegrated the relationship he had with his mother. The empty hole left in him was vowed to be filled with the desire to help people, hence his passionate desire to become a policeman was realized. Soon after this, Darby would receive news that his mother has been found dead in her room. Running home, he finds an empty house with suited men suddenly appearing and taking him to a government-hosted foster home. Having expected the soon yet sudden death of his mother, he distracted himself entirely with his studies, double-enrolling into college while almost finished with his high school education. Finishing College early with the hard set mentality of surviving he finds himself aimless and enlists into the Marine Corps. steeling himself through boot camp and graduation. Essentially being dragged along obediently with every order given to him, being sent on a tour of duty in Afghanistan. Thinking back to his early days of dealing with a medically affected relative, he thought to join the Medics of the USMC, learning all that he could in saving lives with the dead set goal of helping others. However, a deep conflict in him also pushed him towards the desire of killing others on a battlefield, desiring to vent all his frustrations at faceless enemies. Despite his internal conflicts, he was sent to be posted in a hospital as a corpsman. Feeling a silent sigh of relief, he resumed his quiet and battle-less duties until the end of his first tour where he resigned and returned home to Denver, Colorado. During his small-time of reflection, he found a brochure leading to a cheap trip to a city promising opportunity and adventure, Los Santos. Current Events Among his short stay in Los Santos, he has picked up countless friends, acquaintances, and enemies. His social skill has increased dramatically yet the weird and random events occurring around the city have molded him to be slightly skeptical, distrustful of others, darkening his initially naive personality. He has made close friends with whom he has found himself to be attached to, them being his boss who took him in to work for her, Zee Nanakaze and a friend who listened to him, Nick Molini 'and his trust in others has seen improvements since then. Opening his sights to making newer friends like [[Ferst Temple|'Ferst Temple]], [[Royal Anderson|'Royal Anderson']] and [[Ed Geelord|'Ed Geelord']], '''all to whom he's made it clear to that his dreams were to be a police officer in the city. During a trip to '''Mount Chillad via Helicopter for a picnic atop the mountain, he accidentally fell off its slope and was rescued by EMS, being brought and treated at the hospital he was given a large number of painkillers, rendering his senses and emotional stability dulled. Avoiding the noisy roads and people, he climbed to the top of the roof and called his friends in an emotional breakdown, noting where he was he was mistaken to be suicidal and was reported to the police. While overlooking the view he slipped and fell onto the road below, adding to his injuries. He woke up in extreme pain in a hospital bed surrounded by disappointed friends, being sent off by Deputy Espinoz to Parson's in a filed 51-50. In a mix up with papers, he was sent to the Boilingbroke Penitentiary, being subjected to horrible torture from a fellow inmate with traumatizing physical and psychological pain. All in view of the prison guards. He was placed into a medically induced coma for months from his critical injuries. When he woke up, he found himself to be locked in the medical infirmary for days with barely any food and water. Miraculously, he was found to be misplaced by Bo Tucker and was correctly sent to Parson's by order of Judge Coop Holiday. In the mental institution, he's made fine acquaintances with Jessie Skid, Adrienne West, '''and Kenneth Coleman.' During his stay in '''Parson's', he was told about Cameron Dupres' romantic feelings towards him, showing confusion at first, he eased into returning the feelings and accepted getting into a relationship with him. After approximately five total days in Parson's he was set free by the help of Judge Buck Stanton and [[Pixie Plum|'Pixie Plum']].' Skills * His education has led him to become very experienced in writing both academically and creatively, a talent that helped him accelerate through his years in college. * He has a dormant skill in cooking, passively able to even and balance all the flavors he places in his casual and moderate meals. * He was graded to be an excellent marksman with his rifle and pistol during his training in the military. * He was also commended to be an alert and learned medic in the field, acing all his practical tests, certifying him in his field medical exploits yet showed diligence in his work at his post in the US Army Hospital. * Darby, however, has shown to be highly distracted during physical hand-to-hand combat situations, showing much hesitation in giving the first blow. Despite this, he has shown good agility in dodging attacks. Relationships 'Zee Nanakaze Initially seen as just a professional employer, Zee 'found Darby to be worthy of her respect due to her success in her multiple businesses and management of a never before done state fair. He has subconsciously and repeatedly found himself looking to her as a mother figure but consciously disregards this and tries his best to distance himself from her in fear of hurting her. 'Nick Molini A man he spotted in the diner he worked at, hoping he could get more information about Zee's situation from him, he approached him outside the [[Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club|'Vanilla Unicorn']] and accidentally found himself a conversation partner with whom he finds himself comfortable around as he finds Nick to be his first best friend and continuously tests their friendship with mild teasing and friendly insults. Deep down, Darby trusts Nick completely and would sacrifice much for him. Annabelle Lecter Finding her to be mildly attractive in the beginning, Darby slowly made distance with her upon the realization of her choices in relationships which he fully respects. He's confused with her choice to be in an affair with [[Tsury Nanakaze|'Tsury']] and chooses to not think much of it, resulting in their friendship barely being affected. Currently, he hopes to be the friend who is there for her when she needs it. Sofia Dominguez Amarita Sofia 'is one of the first people he ever met in the city, finding himself to be good enough in terms with her that he teases her about her number of children (17 children, by the way.) They talk from time to time and he enjoys their small talks. 'Jaden Sparks The very first person he met in the city, he finds himself being comfortable around the harmless Jaden and confides in him with certain problems, however, after Jaden confessing his feelings for Darby they sort of transitioned into a complicated relationship. Down the line, they both deemed the relationship to not be fit and they separated under good terms. Royal Anderson After being introduced to by Nick, he initially thought of her as a good friend to have but nothing more, until the idea of taking her out on a date was proposed, he took initiative and drove her around the city talking about their common interests of which they have plenty of, further endearing him to her. Later though, he'd realize that she never exactly returned his romantic feelings which resulted in his minor heartbreak and emotional break down from all the accumulated stress from living in the city. Currently, they're on good terms and he highly enjoys her hugs, thinking her to be the 'softest thing imaginable.' He is unsure whether or not he still harbors romantic feelings for her but chooses not to explore the subject with fear of being hurt again. Talking to her before being released from Parson's, he has confessed to her that he still harbored romantic feelings, realizing that she always harbored feelings in return placed them in an awkward yet relieving position. However, the situation of them both being in newly established relationships turned the friendship complicated. They did take solace in hypothetically imagining themselves in a relationship and agreed to stay very good friends. Cameron Dupres They first met at Zee’s Diner and Darby honestly didn't think much of him yet enjoyed his casual company, resulting in his mild confusion and surprise to finding out that Cameron developed romantic feelings for him. Flattered by that fact, he eased into accepting his feelings and returned them, now moving into a steady relationship with him now that he's released from Parson's.Category:Characters Category:Male